The Art of Pranking
by Franchise
Summary: Some people have a knack for it, some people don’t. Kakashi learns the hard way which group he belongs to.


Kakashi was in trouble. He knew the second he arrived two hours late to the Hokage's office. Granted it wasn't because he was late. That was normal for Kakashi. He would show up late, give an excuse, people would complain about his tardiness and life would go on. No, he knew something was the matter right away with the initial conversation.

"I'm sorry I'm late. While on the way here…"

"It's fine Kakashi. Please have a seat"

Kakashi's one visible eye blinked. It was rare that someone was not upset at him being late and the few times it did occur usually meant the person was more upset about something else.

As he slowly sat down in a chair that was waiting for him, Kakashi quickly looked over at the Hokage's desk. Tsunade was sitting behind it in her usual spot, arms resting in front of her. Her face was neutral but Kakashi could still sense that the blonde woman was upset. The fact that there was a large opened bottle of sake beside her and Shizune who was standing next to her did not even try to take it away further cemented this notion as fact.

"Do you know why I called you here today Kakashi?" Tsunade asked slowly.

"No" he answered back truthfully.

"Well, let me explain. A certain incident has come up involving Naruto. Do you remember speaking with him yesterday?"

"Yes, I spoke with him briefly," Kakashi admitted as he thought back to his previous days events, "Wait, does this have to do with the small prank I pulled on Naruto?"

"A prank?" Tsunade asked while beginning to glare at the Jonin, "I see. And what exactly did this prank involve?"

"Well, Naruto had been really stressed lately with all the threats to the village and the issues involving Sasuke. So I figured I would convince him to go relax but you know what Naruto is like. So I decided to be a little creative. I told him there was an ancient legend involving the Kyuubi that said he once almost lost control and went insane due to his vast amount of chakra. The only thing that prevented this from happening was the fact that the demon had to go get nine fox demon wives to support him hence part of the reason the demon has nine tails. I told Naruto that this probably wouldn't happen to him but he should try to find so cute girls to go out with just to be on the safe side. It seemed to work as he agreed to take the day off"

Tsunade was silent and just kept glaring.

"I only meant it as a joke. And besides I didn't think Naruto would mind. He was quite the prankster himself back when he was younger"

"Oh I know Kakashi and I applaud your clever story telling. The only issue I have is the fact that Naruto did not realize it was a joke. He thought you were completely serious!"

"Really? So what happened? Did Naruto go up to some girl and ask her to marry him?" Kakashi asked laughing at the thought.

"That's right Kakashi. And the girls all said yes!"

"……What?"

It turns out that Naruto asked Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata to marry him one after the other explaining what you told him. They all said yes right away except for Hinata who fainted. She said yes as soon as she woke up and then she jumped on top of Naruto and started making out with him. While he was doing all the proposals, a civilian happened to overhear him. I don't remember her name; it's some girl whose father owns the ramen shop Naruto always eats at"

"Ayame?" Kakashi suggested.

"That's right Ayame. Well Ayame came up and said that she would be Naruto's wife as well in order thank him for saving the village so many times and keeping her father's business profitable for all these years"

"He got five girls to agree to marry him in a day?" Kakashi was shocked. "Wow, that's actually really impressive"

"Did I say that he stopped at five Kakashi?"

Kakashi's eye widened. "You don't mean?"

"You told him nine, he didn't stop till he had nine. After he had the first five all sorted out, some of his other friends decided to help him out. Kiba went and spoke to his clan concerning the situation. The Inuzuka clan discussed it and since Naruto has been such a great hero they agreed to let him marry Hana Inuzuka, Kiba's sister. Hinata then did the same thing with her clan and somehow convinced them to have her younger sister Hanabi engaged to him as well. And then to top it all off, one of my own jonin Anko Mitarashi then choose to join the become Naruto's wife fan club!"

"Why did she do that?" Kakashi asked.

"It's Anko. Does she ever give a reason for the crazy stuff she does?"

"Actually I think she said the idea of nine women with Naruto sounded kinky and that she waned to get in on the action" Shizune supplied.

"Of course. It's not like people get married for true love or any of that crap these days" Tsunade groaned as she reached for the sake bottle and started chugging it.

At this point Kakashi knew he probably shouldn't ask but curiosity got the better of him.

"That's only eight people. Who is the ninth?"

The glare returned full force, "Oh you're going to love this. Apparently the news of all this somehow got out of the village and reached Sunagakure. The Kazekage heard about it and then decided to lend his aid by sending his sister Temari here with all the papers and forms for a political marriage between our two villages!"

"Well Gaara and Naruto are really good friends" Kakashi chuckled nervously.

"Damn it Kakashi. Do you know how much an international incident would have occurred if Naruto and all these girls had gone through with this? You're lucky I found out about it and the only reason I did was because Naruto asked Shizune to be a backup wife in case one of the other girls changed her mind!"

Shizune looked away with a blush on her face as she did not want to recall that embarrassing conversation or the fact that she had nearly agreed before deciding to check with Tsunade.

"I don't believe it Kakashi. This is the kind of stupidity I would have expected from Jiraiya not from you"

"Well I sort of based the story I told Naruto off of a plot in one of his books"

"Enough!"

Kakashi quickly thought of his different options. He could always make a break for it and become a missing-nin but knowing Tsunade she would already have people ready and waiting to go after him. Plus he wouldn't enough time to recover his precious porn novel collection at home. Or perhaps he could use his mangekyo sharingan in order to erase their memories so they did not realize it was his fault. After all, those Uchiha eyes seemed to be able to do everything else these days. But there was no guarantee that it would work plus using the technique always left him drained of energy making him much easier to be caught then. No the only real choice was to sadly face the music.

"So I guess you want me to find Naruto and explain everything to him right?"

"Wrong. While I'm furious Kakashi I do realize that you made a mistake and didn't mean any harm from it. So I will talk with Naruto and clear this up with him"

Kakashi relaxed a bit but it was a moment too soon.

"No, what I want you to do is go explain all this to Naruto's fiancés and tell them that they don't need to marry him now. The last I heard, the nine of them were all at that ramen place working out a sleeping schedule for their soon to be husband. Also please make sure they fully understand that this is your fault"

Kakashi paled as she slowly sat up and headed out the door towards impending doom realizing that he was stupid and should have gone with the missing-nin option.

"And Kakashi?" Tsunade called out just as he was leaving, "If you do somehow survive the wrath of those nine girls just remember this. The next time you think it would be funny to pull off a prank? Don't!"


End file.
